Damn Sesshomaru and Those Blasted Saturday's
by juujuu65
Summary: Kagome has to finish high school, but at the same time keep her identity secret, for her family's sake. Then she meets Sesshomaru, the most pretentious Daiyokai of them all, school project's due, and whose her partner? You can guess. While things heat up Kagome wonders, 'Will all we have are these blasted Saturday's'
1. Chapter 1

I'm Kagome, I'm in my third year of high school and I'm considered the nerd of the year, but I don't care, I'm just trying to graduate, but I guess in the end, I'd just be considered a careless nerd. Thus is my life.

I forgot to mention that I am a black Inu demon, meaning that I am yes, full blooded, but because no one knows we exist, because I hate the freaky science geeks that will try and force examine me, as well as all the demons in heat that will try to hunt me down and take me over by force, and because I refuse to let my status in society dictate how people treat me, I have keep it secret. I know right? So hard to hide my heritage, but I must, once again, thus is my life.

A/N: A black Inu Demon, is mainly a Inu that has the offensive and defensive properties and attack powers of a Miko, but the primal traits of a dog demon, as well as the demon form, it's a rarity, and they are of the highest caliber, many in society tried to end them during the great purge 400 years ago towards the end of the Sengoku-jidai, as a result, many other demons faded to the background as well, the only beings that were either stronger, or equal in power to the black Inu was the Daiyokai's Aka..Sesshomaru's family.

**Chapter 1 – high school's a bitch and then you graduate…hopefully**

Kagome walked through the halls of Mejia high, the cream-colored halls. She walked silently, trying to be invisible, not wanting to be seen, heard, teased. She slipped into the classroom invisibly. As she went toward the front of the room to set her books on the front desk, she turned toward the door expecting to see some one step into the class room. No one of course was here that early, she remember that she came in even before the teacher did. She grabbed her English literature book and turned to yesterday's page deciding to study a little just in case the teacher decided to spring a pop quiz on them.

At around 7:15 am., in came the teacher Mr. Nakumura. He was a very nice looking man. Kagome had remembered her mother telling her that she had dated a Hojo Nakumura in high school, and that even though he was human he was a very sweet and kind person, but like most women she didn't want the nice, kind man, she wanted the real man, that made her feel things a nice man couldn't.

He had brown hair with nice dark brown eyes; he had a nice build, more of a swimmers body than anything. He wore a pair of black slacks, loafers, and a white button up shirt with no tie, his hair crew-cut style.

'Well at least he makes an attempt to be well dressed, unlike me, I wish I could afford to dress pretty like all the other students...' Kagome thought with a sigh as she looked down at the sweat pants, gym shoes, and hoody she wore, her hair in a messy bun.

"Good morning, Nakumura sensei." Kagome said with a forced smile.

"Good morning Kagome, my brightest student. I have a guest coming I would like for you to meet. He's the owner and CEO of one of Tokyo's largest law firms, and he is considering making a donation to this school. I was hoping if he met you, he could be swayed in to acting on it, since he would of course be meeting one of our brightest students."

Kagome smiled softly and replied," Of course Mr. Nakumura, it would be a pleasure."

Mr. Nakumura sighed with relief as he said, "Good, because he's coming down the hall right now with his son, please give him a tour."

He then walked over to the door opening it and waved at the mysterious man coming down the hall. She didn't get a chance to reply. In came a very handsome tall man, he had on a pair of gray slacks and a white button up shirt with a gray tie, a casual dress outfit from Calvin Klein.

'Hmm, I wonder what the boy looks...' Kagome didn't even finish her thought when in walked a younger version of the elder man. He was the most gorgeous, stoic, but gorgeous man Kagome had ever seen in all of her 116 years of living. He wore a black Armani suit with his hair, pulled into a pony tail at the nape of his neck that came down to mid knee. He openly bore his long magenta stripes, two on each cheek, with a crescent blue moon centered on his forehead.

'Hmm, I wonder how many of those stripes he has,' Kagome wondered as she looked him up and down.

'Ugh, Kami, you just met him, and your already thinking of him like that. '**You should talk to him, mistress; it is a necessity to continue the line.'**

Kagome's eyes widened as she heard her beast's words. 'What did you say?'

Kagome asked not noticing the questioning glances she was receiving from the teacher. '**We need him mistress, he could be our future mate.'**

Kagome gasped softly not unnoticed by the guessed as she said, "What do you mean by that?" Kagome, however, didn't know she spoke her thoughts allowed until her teacher's reply broke her from her thoughts, "Kagome, what I meant is this is Mr. InuTaisho Takahashi. He was once the lord of the western lands, but he converted that part of Tokyo into his law firm with little small businesses owned by him throughout Tokyo as well as Japan. His son, Sesshomaru Takahashi, will be joining us this year. I was hoping you wouldn't mind giving him a tour while his father and I discuss some things?"

Kagome smiled, "Of course, Mr. Nakumura sensei."

Kagome stood, and walked toward the door, motioning for Sesshomaru to follow which he stoically, of course, did. Mr. InuTaisho smiled, "Mr. Nakumura, your plan seems to be working." InuTaisho said with a smirk. "Are you sure she's the one?" he asked looking at the smiling teacher. "Of course I dated her mother, I'd remember that face anywhere." He said with a soft chuckle as they turned and began to discuss business.

Kagome walked towards the western wing of the school, her favorite part of the school, where the library was of course, and walked in showing him the first library of three, "This," she said " is the western library, it's mostly used for research, but I think it's the most quiet part of the school, the best part in my opinion."

She said as he stepped in, "Look, girl, I do not care about your opinions, your outlook on which part of this infested school, of hanyous and humans, is favorable, and I could care less. What I want to know is if I can buy this school out and turn it in to the school I want, full of the demons worthy of their own place in this world, because as we all know, they are the superior race. I want this school cleansed of the abominations that walk these halls, so confident that they belong." Kagome looked at him as though she'd been slapped and then she walked up to him her ire rising after replaying his little speech in her mind.

"How dare you talk down on the ethnics of a race. They had no say in what they were born as, and seeing as how you had to fight for demons rights just so that you can walk on the same side walk as the humans, or excuse me, the 'abominations' as you call them; at least they had an open enough mind and heart to accept the fact that they could be overrun by your kind, die in the blink of an eye and have no power over what can happen in their world.

They put all fear aside and accept it, you, and all your kind. And agreed, despite the fear they still hold for you all, that you deserved fairness. They accepted the fact that you coexist in their world, and yet you still wish to instill more fear in them? By what? Trying to over run them? Limiting them to as certain number of schools? The only thing you'll accomplish is instilling more fear in them which unnecessarily causes more problems for us!" Kagome turned bright pink. 'Did he catch my slip up?' she wondered, but as she looked back and saw his stoic mask slip into an almost barely ascertainable smirk she knew he did; he then asked, "So, you are a demon? Show yourself." with a brow raised in silent challenge, He waved his hand to take away her image but when it didn't show his smirked widen.

"You are full blooded. Why not show your pride? You are of high status, yet you hide it. Even in regular human form you are attractive, I wonder how your demon form looks. His blue moon glowed, and when he looked at her he saw her true form, she was, 'Absolutely beautiful,' he thought as he looked at her.

Her pert breast fuller, he looked down seeing the slight swell of her hips, her legs seemed to go on forever. Her long hair gleaming with deep indigo highlights, blue short jagged lines, similar to that which graced the sides of his face. Her neck mirrored the blue lines in pairs, and a star was in the middle of her forehead. She was one of the extinct black inu's. His beast growled, **'Master, it would do you good to woo this woman.'**

Sesshomaru's eyes widen slightly, his beast never used this tone with him nor did he say such blasphemy even about an extinct demon, even one beautiful as her. She intrigued him earlier despite her state of dress, but his interest grew ten-fold with this small realization nothing stopped him when he step toward her, their faces inches away, the pull that was upon both of them was magnetic and fiery in the air, he smirked, he would have her.

She would be his. 'What the hell is wrong with this Sesshomaru? This bitch has insulted me! How dare she talk to this Sesshoumaru that way.' he thought as he grabbed her waist and angrily slanted his mouth over her, the electricity that shot through him was enough to kill any man but all it did was make him bolder.

Kagome was shocked at her body's reaction to the violent kiss, black demons were a danger to all other demons for their reiki. But her body melted into his, the heat pooling in between her legs so strong it made her knees buckle, but she willed herself to push away, she growled at him, her lips bright pink from being so thoroughly kissed. Her hair filled with static, and her clothes slightly wrinkled. "What the hell! Don't come…near me!" she gasped out as she panted for the breath that kiss stole from her. He smirked as he replied, "You know full well Kagome, from that kiss, you know what my intentions are, so I will not voice them; however, I don't think I need a tour, I have had enough of an...exploration" he said looking at her luscious mouth that part oh so slowly. He smirked, 'yes, all in due time, Ka-Go-Me.'


	2. Chapter 2

The next day…

11:35am

Kagome was livid. It just so happened Sesshomaru had five of the same classes she had. After yesterday when he kissed her she knew she needed to stay away from him, but for some reason the Kami's funny bone had decided to kick in, and was pushing them toward each other.

As they walked, he decided to mess with her a little. Kagome felt an arm slipped his around her waist, just as the bell rang. Kagome, the usually invisible one, was now the center of attention. Everyone stared at them, wondering who they were. Kagome usually tried to make herself scarce, so no one knew her, they definitely noticed Sesshomaru though, who walked confidently down the hall, and the students, in turn, parted like the red sea.

Kagome was completely humiliated, she couldn't believe he did this, and she just knew this was causing attention to be drawn to her. She modestly kept her head down, trying not to draw further attention to herself. He looked down noticing her head was not held as high as his. To put it nicely, he was pissed. She was beautiful, and yet she kept her head down as though she were a lowly servant.

He lifter her chin so she face him and stopped in the middle of the hallway, smirking as he pecked her lips and said, " Girl, you are black Inu, be proud, just because you do not want them to know does not mean you cannot hold yourself as though deserving of respect. It won't fall into your hands, you must demand it. From the way you talk, walk, act, look, and right now, you look like a disheveled idiot. We will fix this immediately; no woman who walks with me will wear such hideous clothing."

Kagome looked at him like he was growing another head, her faced flushed red from being told she looked like an idiot. She knew her clothes weren't of the latest fashion, but he didn't have to be such an asshole about it., "You've got to be out of your mind, this is the first, and last, day I will be walking with you, _boy._" she said, imitating his words as they began to walk more purposefully. 'Even though he said it with arrogance, it was kind of...comforting.'

He chuckled at her playfullness, and to Kagome, it sounded like dark milk chocolate running down her skin, it was velvety, silky, and oh so sexy.

'Oh Kami, I don't want these thoughts, fuck my life right now!' she thought as they reached the end of the hall, Sesshomaru whip out a black berry torch (Don't OWN) and pressed a button, "yes," he replied.

"Car, now. I don't have time to waste, we will only be gone a small time…yes…do it, now." He flipped his phone closed and sure enough, approximately five minutes later his phone began to ring and they headed out of the nearest exit.

As they walked to the car Kagome looked on in amazement, 'This guy's too rich for his own good.' She thought as they got in, "Just so you know", she said, "I will be spending my own money and I am only doing this because I am curious, and trying to be nice to the new student."

He smirked as he nodded, but of course they both knew the truth, he was alpha, and if he wanted her in the car, she would be in the car. Period.

As the car pulled to a stop in front of a small store Sesshomaru "ushered" Kagome inside. That was a much more polite way of saying he dragged her like a ragdoll reluctantly into the store.

Sesshomaru walked over to talk to someone, and immediately a swarm of people were crowding around her dragging her from chair to chair, plucking, tweezing, clipping, flipping, washing, curling, ripping things from her body; she'd never felt so violated. Then came the outcome, as she shakily walked out of the dressing room, Sesshomaru smirked, he had guess correct, she was indeed gorgeous.

Kagome wore a black dress with strings that tied around her neck, a dark blue jean jacked on her arms, and black pumps that had bows that matched the bows running up the sides of her shirt, dawning a pair of black pants to finish off the ensemble. Her hair was cut to mid-back length, with catfish bangs, and her hair was pulled into a fairly high ponytail. She had on black bangles and black diamond studs in her hair; she wore a very small amount of light pink lip stick, with gloss over it.

Sesshomaru gave a fang-filled smirk as he said, "Now, we shall see what people say when we walk down the hall, if you insist on being like a human, be the most beautiful of them." "I'm not used to heels, can I have a pair of flats, or wedges, not 4 inch heels."

He ignored her, grabbing her arm and getting back into the car, he called out to the cashier, "Put it on the tab, and the other clothes are to be sent to the address on the note I gave you."

"Yes, Sir."

They got back in the car, and headed back to school, "I will pay you back for everything, Sesshomaru, just tell me the cost." She said staring at him with her big violet eyes. He smirk and said, "You will pay me $2,500.00, Kagome?" she gulped, No way in hell did she have that much money, but she would figure out some way to repay him.

"Well, no I don't have that much money, is there something else that I can give you, and don't choose something vulgar."

Sesshomaru smiled, "I will think of something, until then, walk with me." they entered school as the bell rang for fifth period and once again they were the stars of attention. Kagome smelled the scent of arousal from guys, jealousy from girls, and admiration from a little bit of both, permeating the air.

She continued to walk with Sesshomaru's arm, once again, around her. As they went to the lunch room, it was immediately silent as they got in line, got there food, and went to their respective seats. As Kagome introduced her friends to Sesshomaru, he stared at them with disdain. It was no one there but Goths and recluses. He looked at her as though she were insane; he would fix this and fast. For now though, he would observe.

"Hey guys" Kagome said, and they just stared until one of them said, "Kagome…is that you?" she blushed and nodded slightly. "Yeah, Sango," she said.

"This is Sesshomaru, he is a friend of the family's and since he's new here, I decided to show him around."

They nodded until a gruff guy by the name of Inuyasha said, "Kagome, we hate to ask you this but, have you decided to be your true self yet?" Kagome blushed but thought, 'Kagome, you have hid enough, it's time for people to know who you are, you'll just have to do your best protecting your family, and let people know you don't want them to treat you differently.' She nodded, and for the first time in school history she let down her aura, and it flare through the entire lunch room before she brought it back in, a few people gasped, she looked a little nervous, 'Man,' she thought, 'I hope I don't become exhibit A.' Sesshomaru approve immensely.

They whooped and sighed with relief, as they took of their jackets, hats, extra pants, and make up, and Kagome was shocked, they were all…Inus. Except for three, Shippo was a Kitsune, Miroku was a monk, and Kouga was a wolf demon.

Kagome glared at them shocked at this new revelation, they looked at her expectantly, "What?" she shouted, "It seems you all hid the fact that you weren't Goths and recluses. So what more is there for me to know besides the fact that your all, except for four, Inu's?" she asked angrily.

Miroku sighed softly and said, "Kagome we were waiting for you to make the choice for us to come out, you after all are heir to the eastern throne, we follow you, and we wanted to make sure you were ready before we were ready."

Kagome looked astonish that the entire time she was sitting with people that were part of her clan, the clan she thought all were extinct except her mother and brother.

Sesshomaru smirked, it seems he wouldn't need to fix the well-dressed clan members, he nodded slightly to them as they bowed.

"Where you been, asshole?" Inuyasha said, as he looked at Sesshomaru expectantly, "Hello, little brother." He said with a sardonic smirk. Kagome looked at them both once again wide-eyed.

"What the hell else are you omitting from me?" she sighed, exasperated and angry that they kept such important things from her. Sesshomaru looked down at her as her cheeks were flushed with anger, and lips, those luscious lips, were pursed slightly in her pout, he leaned down as he lifted her chin and brought his lips to hers, the electricity spiked in the air, as he deepened the kiss.

This time Kagome had no problem pushing him away, he finally broke the kiss, angry that she so blatantly rejected him in front of others, he gripped her arms tightly bringing her body closer to his, and whispered in her ear, "I will have you, and when I do, you will beg for it, I will make you cum so hard you'll be begging me to stop, and then I'll make you cum again. I will have you Kagome, and you will want me." She shuddered, unnoticed by everyone, but Sesshomaru of course, 'Damn, how the hell am I going to get out of this.' She thought to herself.

The battle of wills had begun...


	3. Chapter 3

***6 Period***

Kagome and Sesshomaru entered together and sat next to each other, or Sesshomaru sat next to Kagome, she uncomfortably sat in the dress wishing she had some pants and her black hoody again but she knew she could never go back to that, those days were gone. The new Kagome was out and about and that was all there was to it.

"Class," Mr. Nakumura began, "First I would like you to welcome a new student to our class he's a junior and his name is Sesshomaru Takahashi." Sesshomaru stood and gave a slight nod of the head as he sat back down next to Kagome. Mr. Nakumura looked at Kagome, eyes widened slightly, _'The change has already begun..'_

Mr. Nakumura smiled at them as he continued saying, "I have decided that everyone should reconnect for the next few months and partner up on a sociology project, of your choice on a Greek, Norse, or Christian myth. For example Beowulf, Jason and the Golden Fleece, Medea, Persephone and Hades, or the tales of cupids love. Take your choice, I will tell you, who your paired with, but since Sesshomaru is new I'll give him the honor of picking his partner, choose wisely Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru looked around the room, seeing hopeful girls, jealous boys, and a slightly annoyed Kagome; of course he 'd pick Kagome.,

"Kagome Higurashi." He said as he sat down, if looks could kill he wouldn't have lived long enough to utter the first syllable of her name, her anger glowing so apparent in her eyes, "I would have been surprised if you wouldn't have picked me." She said, glaring at him.

"Good thing it's only Wednesday, I have a lot of things I have to take care of, and I will only be able to study with you on Saturdays, is that convenient for you Sesshomaru-_sama."_She said with sarcasm dripping from her voice. He smirked at her as he said, "I am glad you have finally come to understandings, girl." He said blandly.

Kagome rolled her eyes as the lesson droned on. When it was finally time to leave class, they parted ways, Kagome thought she would feel relieved but she liked having a boy on her arm, _'No matter,'_ she thought,_'I have walked without one this long I can keep on doing it.'_

As soon as she stepped into seventh period she caught eye of her friend Sango who she immediately bee-lined to sit next to, but just as she was going to sit someone slammed their books down on the desk and sat down as though nothing happened, smugly doing the bell ringer.

To describe Kagome in one word, she was pissed. Her powers crackled in the air causing people to look back at the scene, Kagome hadn't let her powers loose in a long time and she needed to release some of the stress, who better than this bitch who decided to pick this day to try her patience.

She decided to be calm and said, "Hello, I was about to sit here, if it wouldn't be too much trouble, do you think you could move to a different seat?" the girl looked up and her eyes flashed as she said, "I don't think so, loser. Why don't you go sit in the front of the class with all the other nerds."

Sango stood, usually when people wanted to bother Kagome her and the others would band together to protect her, making sure none of the taunting got anywhere near her, but when she felt Kagome's reiki crackle in the air she sat down, knowing she could handle her own, she had, after all, trained with Midoriko, the creator of the Shikon Jewel.

Kagome's eyes bled black as she said, "I would really appreciate it if you would let me sit there, my friend sits right behind you, and I was hoping I would be able to talk with her."

The girl turned to Kagome and slammed her books out of her hand, saying, "Buzz off bitch, you're getting on my nerves." Kagome snarled as she slammed her hands down on the desk and said, "You will move, NOW!" the girl stood and snarled back saying, "I doubt it, bitch!" Kagome used deep breaths to calm herself as she spoke once more, "I am asking you nicely one more time, please allow me to sit here." The girl scraped her claws against Kagome's face, "Is that enough of an answer for you, idiot?" she asked.

Kagome wound her arm back, and bunch the girl right out of the open window. No one in class said a word. Kagome stood there and waiting for the girl to return, when the girl didn't come back she began talking to Sango, when class ended she and Sango headed out the door, they saw Sesshomaru waiting, right up against Sango's car. Kagome rolled her eyes and said, "oh what a surprise it's Sesshomaru."

He smirked as he walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, "Miko," he said, "where are you headed?" She glared, "Home, like all the other normal students, why?" "You're coming with me, I will be at your home at approximately 6:00pm, be ready, I don't like waiting." Kagome rolled her eyes, "What makes you think I want to go with you?"

He held her tighter when she tried to move, whispering in her ear, "This Sesshomaru was not 'kidding' about what was said, I will have you, Kagome." before she could protest he pressed his lips to hers, soft and coaxing, Kagome tried to push him away, but found his kiss filled her mind with fuzz, when he finally broke away he said, "6:00pm."

He smirked as she blushed in anger and embarrassment, she flipped him off as she got in the car with Sango, "you guys seem to be getting along." She said as she pulled out heading to their loft. Kagome rolled her eyes saying, "He's alpha even if I didn't want to do this I would have to." Sango nodded as they headed home, Kagome sighed and laid her head back against the passenger seat, _'Ugh, there is no getting away from him, two days and he's already taking over..'_

**_*6:00p.m*_**

Kagome was frantic, she didn't know how she looked, Sango and Souta, both assured her she looked gorgeous, but she didn't know if it was up to the Daiyokai's standards, _'This is my first date, I've never had to worry about shit like this because dressing like a slob kept these kinds of things at bay.'_

She fluffed her hair, helping the ringlets to fall and look more natural and wavy, she check her eyeliner, making sure the dark blue she used didn't show so much that it took away from her eyes, she fixed the straps on her dress, one of her favorite, it was violet blue, to match her eyes, stopping about 2 inches above her knee, and the blue and tan wedges to match, her French tip manicured toes, finished off the ensemble.

_'I hope he likes it...why should I care anyway...this was a forced date..GAH! This is ridiculous Kagome, pull yourself together!'_ She tried her best to pep-talk herself, then the doorbell rang. She walked to the door, grabbing a white crop jacket to pull over her shoulders as she stepped outside, "Hi, Sesshomaru."

He didn't speak. He looked her up and down, taking in her curves, how beautiful the dress looked on her, _'Damn..'_ "You look beautiful, Kagome." She sighed happily, relieved he liked the outfit, "You don't look so bad yourself." He smirked. He knew he looked good in the black slacks, with the white button up shirt, and a black blazer to match, his hair tied to the nape of his neck with a black throng.

"Thank you." She nodded, he grabbed her hand and opened the car door so she could sit, after helping her inside, and he walked around to the other side, and settled into the driver's seat, pulling off.

She looked up at him, "So where are we headed?"

"Dinner…"


	4. Chapter 4

Kagome stared, puzzled by Sesshomaru's answer. "What do you mean 'dinner'?"

"Exactly what was said, dinner. You will be accompanying me to dinner." Kagome narrowed her eyes, "Where?" He smirked widened into a grin, '_She is quite perceptive.'_

"To my home."

"I refuse." She said it quickly, abruptly, and with an air of finality that would have done any no-nonsense mother proud. Sesshomaru didn't move an inch. "Sesshomaru, turn the car around, I want to go home."

Sesshomaru continued to stare at the road, showing no sign of irritation at all. "No, as I said before. Dinner, at my home. You will return once we have finished our meal."

Kagome glared, "Fine." She looked for an open space, and quickly tried to throw the door open to safely roll out of the car, hopefully into a patch of grass.

The car door didn't budge. "What the fuck...did you put a child lock on this door?" Sesshomaru's dark chuckled confirmed her suspicion. "If you wish to act like a child, I will treat you like one."

"I will fuck up your car."

"You'd have a very large debt to pay should you do so, I would advise against that course of action."

Kagome growled and smacked Sesshomaru's hand off the steering wheel, causing him to swerve off the road, tumble downward, and conceal itself in a swarm of bushes.

Sesshomaru growled low, as he turned glowing gold eyes on Kagome. Her eyes sparkled an amethyst blue. Kagome growled in return, allowing her instincts to take over for the umpteenth time that day, she felt her body tense and loosen at the same time, her adrenaline pumping with the stand-off she was having with Sesshomaru. '**_He must prove his worth, if he is to be our alpha.'_**

**_'This bitch tries us, Mi Lord, we must assert dominance.'_**

Sesshomaru's growl grew louder, as Kagome's did. She punched through the car door window on her side, opening the door and stepping out, she kicked her heels off and ran with the demonic speed of her heritage, to the middle of the open field. She turned and saw Sesshomaru glaring at her, his eyes a blood red.

She could smell the rage, the instinct, the lust rolling off of him in waves. '**_Mistress, he prepares to attack, we must be ready.'_**

Kagome crouched into a pouncing positions her eyes a completely black as her power crackled around her.

Sesshomaru spoke in the Inu-Language, "**I urge you to submit bitch."**

"**You will have to make me, I will not give myself up to just anyone."**

**Sesshomaru pounced, they grappled and wrestled for dominance, using their aura's to throw each other off. Kagome's reiki, and Sesshomaru's youki, lit up the night sky, a show of lightening works an awe to any who saw it. Sesshomaru finally pinned Kagome down. She tried to push her power through her chest to slam into him, but found that she was void of the energy neededsz, so she kneed him in his groin. Receiving a very guttural grunt from the impact of the blow.**

**'I'm going to fuck her brains out..'**

**Kagome got up and startled to circle him, he stood, unmoving, watching her with his eyes, his muscles tensed.**

**'This is it. This will be the make it or break it.'**

**Kagome lunged and effectively rolled and ducked, hoping to wind up behind Sesshomaru to leg lock him, only to find him looking in her face, and before she knew it, she was thrown to the ground, her dark blue dress destroyed by the wet grass as Sesshomaru lifted Kagome's legs slightly and ground his abused cock into her wet heat.**

**Even through the wet clothes, the friction of their body made the heat sky rocket, all Kagome could do was rip grass from the ground and writhe as Sesshomaru stroked and played with her body.**

**His long class, sliced through her bra and panties, his movements effectively removing her clothes, and bringing her the pleasure that made her toes curl. '**_**Kami all..yes!'**_

**He ground his cock firmly against her clit until she felt the warm liquid of her cum starting to drip down her inner thighs.**

**_H_****e smirked and flipped her over, smacking her ass. "Who do you belong to, Bitch?"**

**Kagome flushed and didn't respond, using the last of her resistance, he sensed this ground the head of his cock into her clit, causing her to cry out in pleasure and cocked her head slightly to the left, showing her submission. "You," she moaned softly.**

**Sesshomaru brought his cock to her entrance and thrusted slightly in and out of her hot cunt, teasing it, "Who do you belong to, bitch?"**

**Kagome cried out when he slammed his cock into her dripping cunt feeling the barrier of her virginity he stopped and stayed lodged inside of her, "You Sesshomaru," She gasped as he rotated his hips slightly, "Only you."**

**Sesshomaru smirked and pulled out half-way before slamming in, past her virginal barrier into the warm depths within. "Don't forget it either, bitch. The resulting end of you challenging me again, might not be in such a...pleasurable manner." He thrusted harder into her, fucking her as only he knew how. He bit and nipped and suck on her neck, leaving little love bites all down her back as he continued to pound her pussy.**

**He felt her cunt spasm around his cock, he knew he would come soon, he leaned over Kagome and licked and sucked behind her ear, drilling her hole with his cock, Kagome could feel her body stiffening as she grew even more wet, '**_**I'm gonna cum soon..'**_

**Sesshomaru growled in her ear and flicked her nipples with his clawed fingers, and Kagome came, her body shuddered from the pleasure as he continued to pump his cock deeper within her. He slammed in and lodged his cock deep inside and felt it jerk from the forcefulness of his lodge. "Fuck." He grunted as it continued, he rocked back and forth to ride it out, and she milked his cock for everything it had.**

**He felt his cock simmer down to a light twitching and pulled out of her before flipping them over to their little pile of ripped clothes.**

**He looked over to Kagome to see how she fared, she was already asleep. He smirked, "You never cease to amaze this Sesshomaru..Koi.."**

(Mini A/N: Just so you don't burst with gut busting lust for this little sentence, I want to bring up a small little translation lesson for you guys. Koi – sweetheart, darling, dear, any sort of endearment..I just thought to make him seem a little softer, kind of like he let his guard down. I believe that word achieved it, besides, when was he suppose to start calling her that? I want to introduce and kind of increase the times he says it as their relationship continues to grow in this...unorthodox manner. Please enjoy!)

Kagome awoke groggily, feeling warm like she was wrapped in 3 hefty blankets. She snuggled deeper into that warmth until she felt the warmth tighten around her. '_Blankets don't move..'_ Kagome looked up to a smirking, and freshly awakened Sesshomaru above her, she looked down between their body and saw they were both naked and squealed, grabbing at tattered clothing to shield herself.

"You hide yourself now, when I have already seen all of you. Many times over. What unnecessary modesty, Kagome."

Kagome glared at Sesshomaru, and thought back to that night, '_Many times over?'_

**_Flash Back One_**

_Kagome moaned as Sesshomaru licked and suck at her clit, swirling his tongue around it before softly sucking it once more._

"_Sess..shoma..ru..Ahh!"_

_All she could see was her legs hoisted in her hair and a silvery mane moving back and forth as pleasure she'd never experience was bombarding her senses. 'Oh Kami.."_

**Flash Back Two**

_Sesshomaru put Kagome's legs over his shoulder and grounded his cock into her already sensitive nub, rubbing his cock head back and forth through her soppy wet pussy. Kagome moaned and covered her mouth as she heard that embarrassing noise seep out. "Kagome..I want to hear you scream for me, don't cover your mouth." She nodded but didn't move her hand. Sesshomaru moved her hands out of the way and slanted his lips over hers, continuing to fuck her nub with his cock, alternating between sliding it in her cunt, and rubbing her nub. Kagome was in heaven._

**Flash Back Three**

_Sesshomaru leaned back as Kagome rode his cock, her body bouncing up and down on his throbbing cock. She could feel her self growing wetter as Sesshomaru laid back on a pillow of tatter garments, gripping her hips tightly, lifting her higher so she slammed down harder._

"_Come Bitch, This Sesshomaru does not wish to wait all night." She came. Hard._

**End Of Flash Back**

Kagome blushed from her chest upward at the memories that poured through her of what happened the night before. They had fucked into the wee hours of the morning, Kagome had utterly passed out and wasn't good for much more.

She sat up and glared at Sesshomaru, "None of this would have happened if you'd have taken me home, and left me alone like all the other people. If you'd have just butted out and stopped trying to seduce me, but you just kept at it like a tick that doesn't stop feeding. Well now you've had me, all fucking night long. Now what? On to the next toy, or are you going to stick around for part 2 and possibly even part 3? Oh Kami, Sesshomaru, if only I'm so lucky." She sighed wistfully in a sarcastic manner, her aggravation clear on her face.

She stood and slipped on her half ripped dress, her bra and panties completely tatter and the wedge on one of her shoes was missing. "Un-Fucking- Believable."

Sesshomaru smiled, a full-blown smile as Kagome indignantly walked away. She got towards the end of the clearing when she realized she'd gotten here because of Sesshomaru...and his car. '_No matter, I'll walk.'_ "If you plan on walking, Kagome, you might want to think about wear we are, and even if you're demon, you'd get lost, there's no scent to follow to get you home, and any demon within a five mile radius will try to fuck you-" "I can fight them off!" "Really? Like you battled me? You see how that turned out." Sesshomaru gestured to the disordered clearing, and the shreds of clothing throughout.

"Fuck you!" Sesshomaru smirked, "You've already did that, and quite well for a virgin."

Kagome blushed and looked at him with eyes overwhelmed with a flood emotions, "Please...Take me home, Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru looked at her seriously and stood, walking toward her and wrapping her in his arms, Kagome nearly in tears heard his soft, barely inaudible, "As you wish."

After 45 minutes of silence they were in front of her house. She moved to get out of the car but her grabbed her arm and turned her back to him, catching her mouth and a sweet, gentle kiss. "I will see you tomorrow, I want to talk..about all of this." Kagome nodded and got out of the car, she walked into the house and looked out the window as his car slowly peeled back onto the road.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello readers,

As of lately I am now a 2nd semester freshman in College (Go Me!) and have been extremely busy sufficiently stepping on this milestone that has occurred in my life. As a result, I have been unable to give you new updates to my stories, but not only have I become a much better writer thanks to the many papers assigned to me by my professors, but I am also a lot more knowledgeable as a whole. Well, at least I'd like to think so, but I digress.

The story I will mainly be updating is "I thought I was a good girl, but I guess I'm not." It will be edited again, and then updated once or twice a week. I don't have a plot to this story; I am making it up as I go. I do not have a specific writing style that I am using, nor will I be trying to create one as I continue. As most college students are wont to do. I am going with the flow. YOLO, lol.

I hope everyone's holidays were great, and if they weren't I am hoping the news I am bringing you brings a little bit of light in. Thanks for being AWESOME, and as usual, don't forget to review, it fuels my fire, and lets me know I'm doing something right.

Thanks

~Juu


	6. Chapter 6

Kagome laid down in her bed, exhausted. She never knew that it only took two days and that things would move so fast. She didn't know how things would happen, she didn't know how the talk with Sesshomaru would go, she didn't know shit, and even though she was frustrated, she was too mental and physically drained to care. She sighed fitfully as she drifted off into a restless dream-state.

The next day…

Kagome awoke on Saturday morning, feeling groggy and irritable, she went to the bathroom hoping a bath would calm her nerves. She ran her bath water, adding Epsom salt and bubbles, she sat in the tub for hours, working out all the problems in her mind, trying to figure out what she wanted to do. So much information had bombarded her over the past 48 hours, and she was just now giving herself the time to figure it out.

'Even though Sesshomaru and I have already had sex, I want to be courted the old fashion-modernistic way. I want him to work for me, and if he's not willing to do that, not only have I given my virginity to a greedy pig, but I just might be stuck in a mating ritual with that pig…Kami…what do I do? I'm apparently heir to the Eastern throne, and it was said so nonchalantly, like I was supposed to know. Should I have known? Does mom know and never told me? Did she know there were others? I have to talk to her. First though, let me relax.'

'**Our mate comes.**'

Kagome groaned inwardly, immediately feeling his aura coming up the steps to her house, but she didn't want to talk with him right now. She rose from the tub, feeling somewhat relaxed, more so than she did upon entering. She rose from the tub, grabbing her towel, as she went in her room to dry off. She put on a pair of fuzzy pajama pants and a long sleeved jersey-patterned V-neck, house shoe footies, and pinned her hair in a bun. 'If he can't handle me looking like this, then he can kiss the fattest part of my ass. I am so not in the mood for his domineering attitude right now.'

She heard the doorbell ring and yelled, "I'll get it!" She shuffled down the few steps to the living room and opened the door, not saying anything she gripped his hand and he followed her up the stairs to her room.

Quickly shutting the door and locking it, she sat on the bed Indian style, ready for their little, 'conversation.'

"Kagome, yesterday...I apologize. I had no right to take your virginity in that way, not without properly courting you. For this, I am sorry." Kagome just looked at him, "I'm not angry." He looked at her with puzzlement in his gazed, one eyebrow arched in question, "Really," she said, "I'm not, I'm just overwhelmed, so much has happened, and I've only known you for two days. I feel like I've been moving too fast with everything.

I want it to slow waaaaay down. Sesshomaru, if you really are after me, I want you to court me like you're after me, and I don't want all of these extravagant gifts that I feel bad for taking. I don't want you to try forcing me into doing things, or forcefully kissing me without permission, I don't want you pulling rank on me, because you're alpha."

He nodded slightly in understanding. "Miko, I will not touch you in a romantic manner until you initiate it. I vow this to you. This Sesshomaru will do as you've asked, but do not expect for this one to change his ways simply because you deem it so. This is unacceptable."

She rolled her eyes, "Of course I'm not asking you to do that. I don't want to be courted by a stranger. Can't you be yourself without forcefully kissing me in front of the entire student body?"

Sesshomaru smirked slightly, almost unnoticeable, "Indeed Miko, but where's the fun in that?" She rolled her eyes, smiling, she was glad that her talk with Sesshomaru had went so easy, and that he truly seemed interested in her, and not in just her body.

He hugged her good bye, and then he was gone. She was glad her biggest problem was solved. The rest could be handled tomorrow, 'Let's just take it day by day Kagome.' She told herself.

(A/n: Hey you guys, this is that update, the next one should be up tomorrow, give me ideas on what their dates should be like, I'm thinking of a mini montage to explain their long drawn out relationship. I don't want to fast-forward too much, but I want to get to the juicy parts. Let me know! ~Juu)


	7. Chapter 7

Hello Fanfictioners!

Happy Valentines Day! In the spirit of love, I decided to whip out a P.S.A.

I have been noticing the LACK of love as far as my stories have been concerned. In essence, we've reached a plateau. I really need reviews. I wanna know what you think, what you think I should fix, how the story should progress. If I know nothing, I have nothing to go off of to give you a good story, and then the story drops. Then what do we have? A stalemate story. It's a Lose-Lose for all of us. Ya know?

So do me a HUGE HUGE FAVOR. In the Spirit of Love Day. Why don't you show me a little love, and post a review.

Also. Tonight. After I have my fun, I'll be posting a story. If I get up to say..2-3, maybe even FIVE reviews. I might just post it sooner. ;D

Love,

Juu~


End file.
